


Любовная лихорадка в Башне Мстителей

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, WTF Kombat 2021, poroshki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Ещё не март, ну так и Мстители не кошки.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Thor, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Maria Hill/Pepper Potts, Maria Hill/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Thor, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Любовная лихорадка в Башне Мстителей

о свет очей моих стив роджерс  
взгляни взгляни же на меня  
ночами молится брок рамлоу  
и зря

стив роджерс вслед глядит марии  
а фьюри щурит хитрый глаз  
в щите у стива коготок то  
увяз

марии хилл опять не спится  
шерстит журналы высших мод  
на экспо пеппер поттс ведь точно  
придёт

мисс поттс украдкою вздыхает  
галантность сила честь и стать  
тор одинсон в мидгард явился  
опять

сразимся честно друг мой бартон  
флиртует как умеет тор  
не видит клинт его намёков  
в упор

клинт знает расписанье старка  
где ест что пьёт когда встаёт  
но к сердцу путь его глаз зоркий  
неймёт

руки и сердца просит тони  
и баки рад бы услужить  
отдаст он руку но без сердца  
как жить

крутые бёдра грива пламя  
и нрав горячий как огонь  
любуйся барнс но пальцем ташу  
не тронь

в любовной лихорадке башня  
хотя до марта далеко  
лишь страсть наташи всесезонна  
бухло


End file.
